Ose
by LuckyVV
Summary: Rachel est nouvelle à McKinley, Quinn devient rapidement amie avec elle. Voire plus... ? OS Faberry, importance de Santana.


**Hop, salut à tous, je poste ma première fiction, plutôt un OS d'ailleurs, sur le couple Quinn/Rachel. Je n'ai pas spécialement respecté l'histoire originale de Glee, mais rien d'extravagant, enfin vous verrez bien. Si vous voulez poster une review sur ce qui va/ce qui ne va pas (surtout ce qui ne va pas), vous êtes les bienvenus. Enjoy !**

**Disclaimer : Glee et ses personnages appartiennent à R. Murphy, Fox. Je ne possède rien, seulement mon imagination.**

* * *

Il fallait que je la voie. Maintenant. Tant pis pour cette stupide audition. Je me levais précipitamment, attirant quelques regards sur moi, pour changer. Mais à cet instant, je n'en avais rien à faire. Je n'en tins pas rigueur et sortis de la salle en courant, sans même prendre la peine de fermer la porte. Cela n'avait pas d'importance. Plus rien n'avait d'importance hormis elle depuis ce jour, depuis le premier jour.

* * *

« C'est moi ou ce cours est plus barbant que d'habitude ? Il va bientôt entrer au Guinness des records !

- Hmm, fis-je, ayant trouvé un je ne sais quoi de passionnant à dessiner des sortes d'arabesques sur mon cahier. _Bah, c'était mieux que d'écouter ce prof déblatérer mille et une anecdotes sur son chat et sa grand-mère et ses vacances à la montagne pour s'aérer et…_

- Hey Q, tu fais quelque chose ce soir ? reprit la jeune hispanique à côté de moi. On a prévu une soirée entre filles avec Britt, on va bien s'amuser !

- Pourquoi pas, je demanderai à mes parents s'ils sont d'accord.

- T'as intérêt à ramener tes fesses Fabray ! Ou bien t'as peut-être prévu de passer du temps avec Finnocence ? Ou c'est au tour d'un autre ?

- Ôte cet air de ton visage Lopez ! Et non, je ne vois ni Finn, ni personne d'autre ce soir. »

Surtout pas lui. Pas envie de revoir sa tronche. Je soupirai. Santana continua un temps la conversation, mais fut vite interrompue par l'entrée fracassante du principal, qui coupa par la même occasion le fabuleux récit de notre cher professeur adoré. Je gloussai silencieusement malgré le regard noir que m'envoya monsieur P., visiblement mécontent qu'on l'interrompe de la sorte au beau milieu de son histoire, et retournai à mes motifs improbables.

« Veuillez excuser mon entrée imprévue, chers élèves, justifiée par la raison que voici. Mademoiselle Berry, avancez je vous prie ! »

Des pas timides se firent entendre dans le silence relatif de la salle, immédiatement couverts par la voix imposante du directeur. Je levai la tête une fraction de seconde, maugréant intérieurement contre cette interruption qui me déconcentrait dans mon travail minutieux. Ce que je vis m'empêcha de détourner les yeux. Une jeune femme, brune. C'est tout ce que mon cerveau put enregistrer en la voyant en cet instant précis. Pourtant je ne voyais rien de spécial en elle. Ni grande, ni petite, ni ronde, ni maigre, cependant je lui trouvais autre chose, je ne saurais dire quoi exactement. Je ressentis soudain une irrésistible envie de la connaître. Ma voisine prononça une phrase incompréhensible.

« Quoi ?

- Je disais qu'elle aurait pu mettre autre chose qu'un pull en laine jaune poussin pour un premier jour !

- Pardon ? _J'avais été complètement déconnectée du monde réel en moins de trente secondes. _

- T'as rien écouté, comme d'hab ! soupira San. La mal fringuée vient dans notre classe ! Et ferme cette bouche Fab', tu veux gober des mouches ou quoi ? »

Je n'avais même pas remarqué que j'avais la bouche ouverte depuis que la brune était entrée dans mon champ de vision pire, je ne l'avais pas refermée. _Bon sang, ressaisis-toi Quinn !_ Je fermais lentement la mâchoire, et me rendis compte que Santana attendait toujours une réponse.

« … Troisième rang, au côté de mademoiselle Fabray. »

La voix du prof me coupa dans mon élan. Avais-je bien compris le sens de sa phrase ? Aucun mot n'aurait pu aussi bien refléter la surprise et l'incompréhension que mes yeux à ce moment-là. Mes doutes se confirmèrent lorsque la nouvelle s'avança lentement dans ma direction.

« Et moi monsieur ?

- Vous irez au premier rang, je ne suis pas sûr que parler de votre soirée soit bénéfique à vos résultats scolaires.

- L'histoire de votre chat est tellement plus passionnante. »

Le professeur lâcha un faible sourire tout ce qu'il y a de plus ironique et lui indiqua sa nouvelle place. Santana s'y installa non sans montrer son mécontentement, en me soufflant au passage un « bonne chance avec poussin en laine ». J'allais répondre mais je fus réduite au silence par la vue de la principale intéressée à quelques centimètres de moi désormais, ayant pris place à ma droite. Je me mis distraitement à la contempler, incapable de détacher mon regard de son visage, la détaillant à la manière d'un peintre analysant son modèle. Yeux noisette, cheveux bruns tombant sur ses épaules et frange impeccable. Rien d'extraordinaire, mais une force supérieure attirait indubitablement mon regard vers elle. _Tu fais de la poésie maintenant ? Allez reprends-toi, et arrête de la mater comme ça ! _La brune se tourna vers moi à cet instant, sourire aux lèvres. _Merde, manquerait plus qu'elle m'ait vue ! Oh et puis elle est nouvelle, ça m'intrigue c'est tout. _Elle tendit une main.

« Salut, je suis Rachel Berry, je viens d'arriver à McKinley ! _Non, j'avais pas remarqué…_

- Oui je… j'ai vu. Quinn Fabray, répondis-je en lui serrant la main.

- J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas si je te demande de me faire visiter vite fait le lycée ? sourit-elle. _Diable ce sourire !_

- Euh, pas de souci, on fera ça à la pause. »

_ Depuis quand bégaies-tu Quinn Fabray ? Ah, elle a vraiment dû te prendre pour la coincée de service qui sait à peine s'exprimer. Elle a pourtant l'air contente, au vu du sourire qu'elle affiche. Pourquoi sourit-elle, d'ailleurs ? Oh et puis zut !_

* * *

Je me retrouvai à l'air libre, enfin. Je n'avais pas passé l'audition, malgré tout le temps que j'avais passé à me préparer. Rien à foutre. Je ne devais pas être là, je n'étais pas à ma place. Un taxi passa. Je le hélai, mais il ne ralentit pas et continua. Abruti de chauffeur, c'est trop dur de s'arrêter pour prendre une nana et la déposer plus loin ? Tant pis. Je me mis à courir à la recherche d'un autre taxi, ou tout véhicule qui accepterait une passagère pour quelques minutes. Bordel, pourquoi j'ai mis ces putains de talons aujourd'hui ? Je continue à me maudire puis sors mon téléphone, et compose le numéro que je ne connais que trop bien. Le portant à mon oreille, je prie pour que la personne décroche. Une tonalité, deux, trois. Elle ne décrochera pas. Putain ! Je me mets à composer le numéro une seconde fois, lorsque la batterie lâche. Et merde ! Fallait que ça arrive maintenant ! Et ces talons qui ne m'aident en rien ! Je résiste à l'envie de balancer mon portable, continuant à jurer, sans me préoccuper des passants qui se retournent sur mon chemin, puis je m'arrête, retire mes chaussures. Au moins je suis plus à l'aise qu'avec dix centimètres de plus. Soulagée pour un moment, l'adrénaline reprend le contrôle de mon corps et je continue ma course pieds nus.

* * *

Elle faisait aussi partie du Glee Club. Je l'appris le soir même, lorsqu'elle me demanda où le club se tenait. Nous avions passé la journée presque toujours ensemble, je lui avais fait visiter le lycée, présentée à trois ou quatre amis, parlé des profs et d'autres choses qui avaient plus ou moins d'importance. Rachel, elle, m'écoutait attentivement, son sourire n'ayant pas bougé d'un pouce depuis ce matin. Elle parlait rarement, j'appris seulement qu'elle voulait jouer à Broadway et devenir célèbre, c'est pourquoi elle avait intégré le Glee Club. Elle respirait la bonne humeur et la joie de vivre, c'était peut-être contagieux car je me surpris plusieurs fois à sourire à pleines dents quand je la regardais ou lui parlais. Elle a une belle voix, elle est plutôt drôle et, mignonne aussi. Je pense qu'on s'entendra bien. Une intuition de Fabray, ça ne trompe pas.

Deux semaines avaient passé. Autant de temps qui a permis de nous rapprocher énormément, Rachel et moi. Je la considérais comme ma meilleure amie. Elle s'était bien intégrée dans le Glee Club, si bien que Santana la voyait comme un obstacle à son statut de diva incontestée. C'est vrai que sa voix en a surpris plus d'un, personne n'aurait pu deviner qu'elle cachait un tel timbre sous ces vieux vêtements et ces airs de fille réservée. Elle cachait bien plus que cela.

Un soir, je l'avais trouvée à l'auditorium, seule, sanglotant silencieusement. Je m'approchai doucement, inquiète et surprise de la voir ainsi. Rachel leva la tête lorsque je ne fus plus qu'à quelques pas d'elle, me dévoilant par la même occasion ses yeux rougis d'avoir trop pleuré. Cette vision me fit mal au cœur. À cet instant, je compris quelque chose de crucial dans notre relation. Je voulais la protéger, envers et contre tous. Le reste m'importait peu. Bizarrement, je me sentis coupable, coupable de l'état dans lequel elle se trouvait, coupable des quelques larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Je m'assis près d'elle et la pris instinctivement dans mes bras. La sentant quelque peu réticente à cet élan d'affection _– quoi ? Moi, Quinn Fabray, j'étais capable de ça ? -_, je me mis à lui caresser les cheveux, essayant de la rassurer. Elle pouvait avoir confiance. Un long silence entrecoupé de ses sanglots s'étant installé, je le brisai et lui murmurai des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille, la sentant se détendre.

« Rach'… tu veux en parler ?

- Je… _Elle renifla._ Pas la peine, ça va aller. _Sa voix tremblait._

- Je recommence. Tu veux m'en parler ? »

Elle s'écarta légèrement et baissa les yeux, silencieuse. Même comme ça elle est magnifique… _Comment tu peux penser ça dans un moment pareil, Fabray ? Elle a besoin de soutien et tout ce que tu trouves à penser c'est qu'elle est belle ? N'importe quoi !_ Je secouai la tête, interrompant la joute verbale qui se dessinait dans mon esprit, et fixai mon attention sur la brune toujours dans mes bras. Deux de mes doigts vinrent exercer une faible pression sous son menton, la forçant à me regarder.

« Dis-moi. Je ne te jugerai pas. _Le ton que j'employais se fit le plus doux possible. _

- Ce n'est rien… ça n'en vaut vraiment pas la peine, hésita-t-elle.

- Je crois que si. Sinon tu ne serais pas dans cet état, et ma chemise non plus d'ailleurs. »

Je réussis à lui arracher un faible sourire. C'était bon signe.

« Finn m'a larguée.

- Pardon ?

- Il m'a quittée, ce matin, avoua-t-elle, un peu honteuse.

J'y crois pas… »

Sa révélation eut d'abord pour effet de me scotcher sur place. Si je m'y étais attendue…! Une fille aussi gentille, innocente, comment pouvait-on la quitter ? Puis la colère s'empara de moi. Ce Finn était un salaud. Larguer Rachel alors qu'il sortait avec elle depuis moins d'une semaine ! Il m'avait fait le même coup, trois mois auparavant. Parce que je n'avais pas voulu coucher avec lui. Quel connard ! Il n'avait pas intérêt à croiser ma route d'ici les prochains jours ou il risquait de passer une bonne semaine à l'hosto. D'un coup, un inexplicable sentiment de soulagement m'envahit. Je ne sus pourquoi, mais savoir que Rachel et Finn étaient maintenant séparés me fit me sentir bien. Alors que mon amie souffrait. Quelle égoïste. Je pris soudain conscience de la situation et la ramenai dans mes bras, emplie de sentiments contradictoires qui m'empêchaient de voir clair. Le flot de ses larmes reprit. Au bout de longues minutes au cours desquelles ma chemise se noya de plus en plus, Rachel se retira lentement de mon étreinte, ses yeux et ses joues maintenant secs bien que rouges de chagrin. Je crus défaillir lorsqu'elle posa furtivement ses lèvres sur ma joue et me chuchota un « merci ». _Je pense que je pourrais mourir maintenant, cela me serait égal._

Un aprèm entre filles. Ou plutôt entre Rachel et moi. Je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie. J'avais envie de la voir ce jour-là, alors que nous venions d'arriver en vacances – méritées, il faut le dire. J'entrai chez elle à quatorze heures tapantes, et même si cela faisait seulement deux jours que nous ne nous étions pas vues, l'apercevoir me fit un bien fou. Ce n'était pourtant pas mon genre de m'attacher ainsi aux gens, encore moins lorsqu'ils étaient nouveaux au lycée. Je ne pouvais expliquer pourquoi, mais avec elle, je me sentais… différente. Mieux. J'avais l'impression d'être une personne meilleure à ses côtés. Je n'étais plus la petite peste soucieuse de son image auprès des autres, qui se tapait un mec par semaine tout en étant en couple avec le plus populaire du lycée. Non, je n'étais plus cette fille-là. D'ailleurs, cela faisait plus de deux mois que je n'avais personne. Ça ne me dérangeait pas finalement.

« Tu vas faire quoi de tes vacances Rach' ?

- Aucune idée, sûrement rester avec mes pères et en profiter ! Toi ?

- Je vais travailler d'ici l'audition de la semaine prochaine, et je penserai à me détendre plus tard ! »

Cette fameuse audition, pour une comédie musicale. Je ne sais même plus pourquoi j'ai voulu m'y inscrire, je ne veux même pas du rôle. Certes, ce n'était qu'un petit rôle à jouer, mais même si l'on m'avait proposé le personnage principal, je n'aurais pas été plus emballée. Si Santana ne m'avait pas forcée à poser ma candidature… Enfin. C'est juste l'affaire de quelques minutes, je m'y présenterai et je m'en irai aussitôt. Ou alors j'accepte, et je pourrais quand même toucher un peu d'argent ?

« Ici la Terre, Quinn Fabray vous me recevez ? _Je sortis immédiatement de mes pensées et tentai de ne pas paraître trop ailleurs. _

- Oui, oui, je suis là !

- On n'aurait pas dit. T'es souvent dans la lune en ce moment toi.

- Même pas vrai, je réfléchissais !

- Mouais. »

Rachel me colla une bise sur la joue. Je me sentis rougir. _Ça commence à faire beaucoup, là, arrête de rougir ma vieille, on dirait une gosse. _

Ce qui fit tout basculer fut cette journée, trois jours avant mon audition. Rachel avait organisé une soirée dans sa maison, ses pères n'arrivant que la semaine prochaine. Seuls les gens du Glee Club étaient invités, même Santana. Ces deux-là commençaient à s'apprécier, à mon grand soulagement. Alcool, musique, films et jeux débiles étaient au programme ce soir. Et bain de minuit pour les plus téméraires – ou les plus éméchés, c'est selon. Soit trois personnes pour l'instant. La baignade mise à part, aucun excès n'était à déplorer, pas même de mon côté. Je n'avais pas touché à l'alcool depuis mon arrivée. Pas le courage. Ça ne me ressemblait pas… je ne comprenais pas. J'aurais pourtant bien voulu me soûler ce soir-là, mais je n'en avais aucune envie, ni envie de m'amuser. Je me sentais vide, épuisée et complètement à l'ouest, quant à savoir pourquoi, c'était une autre histoire. Peut-être à cause de tout ce monde autour de moi. Ou de cette audition qui traînait dans un coin de ma tête. Malgré tout je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose d'autre, mais je ne trouvais pas quoi. Commençant à sentir mon esprit s'embrumer dans les vapeurs d'alcool, je me décidai à partir. J'allais informer Rachel de mon départ, elle se trouvait dehors, un peu grisée, et ouvrit de grands yeux lorsqu'elle vit que je m'apprêtais à m'en aller.

« T'y vas ?

- Oui, je me sens… pas très bien, fis-je à moitié honteuse de partir ainsi.

- Mais reste, on dort tous ici je te rappelle !

- Je ne pourrais pas, vraiment désolée… _Bon, résolution numéro une, prendre des cours de persuasion et de mensonge. _

- C'est nul sans toi » répondit-elle en affichant sa moue boudeuse.

Elle s'approcha soudainement et me prit les deux mains.

« Tu est sûre ? Moi qui me faisais une joie de dormir à tes côtés. »

Je ne sus quoi répondre. Je n'étais même pas sûre d'avoir bien compris le sens de sa phrase. Peut-être que c'est parce que je ne répondis rien. Parce que j'avais toujours mes mains dans les siennes. Ou à cause de l'alcool. La seconde d'après ses lèvres se retrouvèrent sur les miennes. Immobile, je mis plusieurs secondes à comprendre ce qu'il se passait, avant de reprendre mes esprits. Je la repoussai, un peu violemment, et fonçai chez moi, sans même un regard pour Rachel.

Les jours suivants furent un véritable calvaire. Rachel m'envoyait des messages, m'appelait. Je ne répondais pas. J'étais trop mal pour ça. Je ne pouvais fermer l'œil, et ce n'était pas faute d'avoir essayé. Les dernières heures de la soirée me travaillaient trop pour cela. Je touchai mes lèvres du bout des doigts, comme pour confirmer ce qu'il s'était passé. Je n'avais pas rêvé. Rachel m'avait embrassée. Rachel Berry avait embrassé Quinn Fabray ! Je n'y croyais pas. Elle, qui était devenue ma meilleure amie, ma confidente, comment avait-elle pu faire ça ? _En posant ses lèvres sur les tiennes, rien de plus simple. _J'avais oublié que j'avais un esprit plus sarcastique que moi. Je veux dire… elle n'a pas pu faire ça sans raison, même si elle avait bu. Et puis, elle n'était même pas bourrée. Merde, pourquoi ? Déjà, si elle était lesbienne, elle me l'aurait dit. Était-elle lesbienne ? J'avoue que nous n'avions jamais parlé de ce sujet, il n'y avait aucune raison d'en parler d'ailleurs : elle était hétéro, étant donné qu'elle était déjà sortie avec plusieurs mecs. Pareil pour moi. Et rien n'aurait pu prédire son geste. Enfin… presque. C'était juste ma meilleure amie. Depuis qu'elle était arrivée dans cette classe. Depuis les premiers jours. Quand j'y pense, tout s'est fait rapidement. Je n'avais pas vu le temps passer. Le premier jour, je lui faisais visiter le lycée, le lendemain je la réconfortais de sa rupture, le surlendemain elle m'embrassait. _Suite logique._ Non, pas logique. Pas possible. Et pourquoi moi d'ailleurs ? Argh, c'est à s'en arracher les cheveux ! Encore un message de Rachel. Décidément elle ne va pas me lâcher ! Du calme Fabray. Inspire. Expire. Reprends depuis le début. Elle t'a embrassée. Oui. Tu t'es barrée. Oui. Pourquoi ? Parce que tu ne t'y attendais pas. Et si c'était à refaire, là, maintenant, que ferais-tu ? Tu t'enfuirais, encore une fois. Non… non. Tu resterais. Tu répondrais à son baiser. Oui, c'est ce que je ferais. Et pourquoi ? Parce que… parce que. J'en avais eu envie. Pourquoi l'avais-je repoussée ? Je ne sais pas. La surprise. La peur. La peur des autres. La peur de moi. Le manque de confiance en soi. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Je devais lui en parler. Alors que je me levais de mon lit, où je venais de passer deux jours entiers à me torturer l'esprit, mon téléphone sonna une énième fois. Je soupirai et décrochai au bout de la troisième sonnerie.

« Oui ?

- Bah enfin ! Tu t'es tapé une disparition express ou quoi ?

- Crie pas, San, je viens de me réveiller et…

- Et tu réponds pas depuis deux jours ! Deux jours sans nouvelle depuis que Berry t'a embrassée ! »

Cette fois je fus totalement réveillée.

« Tu peux répéter ?

- Oh, ne fais pas l'innocente, elle me l'a dit !

- De quoi…

- Tais-toi trente secondes et laisse-moi parler, pigé ? Rachel était déprimée tout le reste de la soirée, dès que tu es partie, et, comme on ne la fait pas à Santana Lopez, j'ai pu savoir de quoi il s'agissait. Putain, Quinn, c'est juste parce qu'elle t'a embrassée ? _Elle m'avait appelée par mon prénom, pas bon signe…_

- Euh non, je me sentais mal et…

- Et assume un peu ce que tu ressens, bon sang ! Ça se voit que tu l'aimes, ça crève les yeux. Sinon tu ne serais pas restée deux jours entiers chez toi à chercher une explication et tout le tralala.

- Comment tu… _J'avoue que j'avais du mal à suivre la conversation. _

- Je sais, c'est tout, finit-elle plus doucement. Et maintenant je veux que tu ailles la voir, elle est vraiment mal. Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un dans cet état, et à l'écoute de ta voix j'en déduis que tu ne dois pas être mieux. Donc fonce la rejoindre si tu ne veux pas que je t'y traîne de force. »

Je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. En deux minutes elle m'apprit plus de choses que mon cerveau pendant plus de quarante-huit heures. Cette fille m'étonnera toujours. Elle me connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Sauf que Santana ne m'avait rien dit sur cette peur que j'avais commencé à ressentir depuis quelques jours. Et c'était bien ça que je redoutais. Je raccrochai, un peu déboussolée, lorsque mes yeux s'arrêtèrent sur la date, affichée sur mon téléphone. Le jour de l'audition. Bordel, j'avais complètement zappé ! Sans réfléchir, je m'habillai, pris les affaires dont j'avais besoin et courus trouver un taxi.

* * *

C'est essoufflée que j'arrivais devant la maison de Rachel. J'avais l'impression d'avoir couru le marathon dans toute la ville, pieds nus de surcroît. Mes vêtements et mes cheveux me collaient la peau. Je dus attendre trois ou quatre minutes pour reprendre un rythme cardiaque normal, ainsi que pour chercher une quelconque dose de courage à l'intérieur de moi-même. Et qu'est-ce que j'allais lui dire ? Je n'étais même pas sûre de ses sentiments. Ni des miens. Et si elle ne m'ouvrait pas ? Ou si elle me repoussait ? _Oh, arrête de réfléchir Fabray, et frappe à cette fichue porte !_ Je m'exécutai et attendis. Je ne savais pas que j'avais une si grande force de persuasion. Une minute, puis deux venaient de s'écouler. Peut-être qu'elle n'était pas chez elle ? _N'en profite pas pour te dégonfler ! _Deuxième tentative, plus insistante cette fois. La porte s'ouvrit au bout de quelques secondes. Je faillis perdre pied. Elle était bien là, elle debout face à moi. Étonnée de me voir ici, encore plus lorsqu'elle vit que je ne portais pas de chaussures. Je ne l'avais pas vue depuis trois jours mais l'impression qu'un mois s'était écoulé était bien réelle. Seulement trois jours avaient réussi à transformer son visage. Ses yeux étaient rouges et gonflés, trahissant le fait qu'elle venait sans doute de pleurer. Savoir que j'en étais certainement la cause me rendit malade. Je ravalai les larmes qui me venaient et baissai les yeux, honteuse tout à coup. La maigre notion de courage que j'avais réussi à trouver s'évapora aussitôt.

« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »

Son ton était froid, sans colère, avec une pointe d'étonnement tout de même.

« Je voulais te parler… il fait qu'on parle, tu ne crois pas ?

- Je croyais aussi. Vu la façon dont tu ignorais mes appels je crois que je peux en douter.

- Rachel… »

Je levai les yeux dans les siens. Elle avait l'air tout aussi désespérée que moi. Je m'humectai les lèvres et tentai de trouver les bons mots.

« Écoute Rachel… euh, je… _Allez, lance-toi !_ Je… peux entrer ? »

_Ah mais c'est pas possible ! C'est pourtant pas compliqué de prononcer ces trois petits mots ! Tu l'as déjà fait avant, pourquoi tu ne peux pas recommencer ?_ Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci, c'était sincère. Rachel s'écarta de la porte dans une invitation silencieuse et je sortis de mes pensées. Je la suivis jusqu'à ce que je reconnus comme sa chambre. Elle me proposa un siège mais je refusai, cherchant quoi dire. Elle s'était assise et m'observait, attendant que je me lance.

« Rachel, d'abord je voulais te dire que je suis désolée… par rapport à… quand je suis partie sans raison… _Te dégonfle pas Quinny, arrête de bégayer et vas-y, fonce !_ Je n'aurais pas dû réagir comme ça. On aurait dû en parler. Mais je…

- Mais tu n'éprouves pas la même chose, m'interrompit-elle. Te fatigue pas, j'ai compris. »

Sa voix se brisa et je la vis refouler ses larmes. Non, elle n'avait pas compris… Une ébauche de sourire me vint aux lèvres.

« Et si j'éprouvais la même chose que toi ? »

Rachel me fixa brusquement, jaugeant si j'étais sérieuse ou non.

« Mais tu… tu…

- Mais j'ai eu peur ce soir-là. J'ai peur encore aujourd'hui. Tu sais, commençai-je en m'approchant d'elle, c'est la première fois que je ressens autant de choses en même temps et je n'arrive pas à mettre un nom dessus. C'est nouveau pour moi. J'ai paniqué quand tu m'as embrassée car… car j'avais peur d'être homo. Peur du regard des autres, sûrement. J'en ai toujours peur. Je n'ai jamais éprouvé ces sentiments auparavant, encore moins pour une fille… Tu comprends ma réaction ? »

Elle hocha lentement la tête. Cette fois-ci je souris totalement. Je m'accroupis face à elle et lui pris les mains.

« Je ne veux plus être séparée de toi. Ces trois jours ont été une vraie torture pour moi.

- Pour moi aussi, répondit-elle presque en chuchotant. »

Je ne trouvais plus rien à dire. C'est le moment que choisit Rachel pour, une deuxième fois, poser ses douces lèvres sur les miennes. Un peu surprise au début, je me laissai finalement aller et répondit à son baiser. C'est définitivement meilleur que tout. Je crois que j'ai fait le bon choix.

Cet après-midi fut un pur moment de bonheur comme je n'en ai jamais goûté avant. Rachel et moi avons passé notre temps à discuter, à se câliner, à s'embrasser, dans les bras l'une de l'autre. Je m'y sentais bien. Heureuse.

« Quinn ?

- Oui ?

- Je t'aime.

- Je t'aime aussi Rachel. »

Oui, je l'aimais. Et même si la question du qu'en dira-t-on me revenait souvent en tête, je n'y prêtais plus attention. Parce qu'en fin de compte, j'avais trouvé la personne qui comptait le plus à mes yeux, qui me rendait heureuse, et je ne la quitterais pour rien au monde. À nous deux, nous serons plus fortes. Je sens que nous pourrions nous battre contre le monde entier s'il le fallait. Je déposai un baiser dans le cou de ma jolie brune, resserrai mon étreinte autour de sa taille et m'endormis ainsi, allongée auprès d'elle, le nez dans ses cheveux.


End file.
